Pigeonism
Pigeonsim and the Order of the Anchor Pigeonsim is the religion of the Acadian Colonists, whose congregation of followers is known as the Order of the Anchor. Pigeonists believe in one true god, the Almighty Pigeon. TheNG, leader of Acadia, is known to be the manifestation of the Almighty Pigeon in human flesh. The religion's holy book is called the Birdle. Belief in Pigeonism is permitted beyond the Acadian Colonists, but it is believed the Almighty Pigeon shows favor to Acadians. Pigeonists hold Muslayys (followers of Ayyslam) in high regard, but view Haruhiists (followers of Haruhiism) as heathen pagans. History Pigeonism first became a faith on October 3rd, 2019, through the works of TheNG, Josh of Clan Mason, and Raigen. It is the official religion of Acadia, by decree of TheNG on October 3rd, 2019 Sects of Pigeonism While there are 2 known sects of Pigeonism, they disagree on very little and hold the same basic beliefs and practices. The 2 sects are not violent towards one another. Members of either sect are permitted positions in the religious hierarchy because of the shared belief that TheNG is in some form, god. In Carne Pigeonists Often referred to as simply Pigeonists, In Carne Pigeonists are the original Pigeonists, holding the belief that TheNG is the Almighty Pigeon himself, in human form. Messianic Pigeonists Messianic Pigeonists are a sect that agrees that TheNG is god, but as the son of the Almighty Pigeon, and is not the actual Almighty Pigeon in human form. The Ten Coomandments Pigeonists hold to a high authority a set of ten commandments, known as Coomandments by them, that are laws given to them directly by the Almighty Pigeon. The Ten Coomandments are as follows: # Thou shalt not hold any other gods # Thou shall respect pigeons above any other bird, as they are the angels of the Almighty Pigeon # Thou shall fight in holy war when deemed necessary by the Almighty Pigeon # Thou shalt not beige during the course of holy war # Thou shalt not pixelhug, be greedy, or withhold aid from fellow Pigeonists # Thou shall practice bird feeding, especially for pigeons # Thou shall practice the use of the phrase "Coo! Coo!" as a greeting, sign of respect, and formality. # Thou shall practice the holy pilgrimage, The Migration, to Acadia National Park, at least once in a lifetime # Thou shall observe the sabbath day, known as Feeding Day # Thou shall spread the word of the Almighty Pigeon, as one spreads the birdseed Holy War In Pigeonism, holy war is known as a Coosade. It is necessary for all able Pigeonists to fight in holy wars when deemed necessary by TheNG. A necessary war is a war in which Acadia is fighting in, whether offensively or defensively. Holy Pilgrimage In Pigeonism, the holy pilgrimage is called The Migration. It is to be completed by all able Pigeonists at least once in their lifetime. The destination is Acadia National Park, in Maine. The journey to Acadia National Park is to begin on June 13th, which is a holy day as it is National Pigeon Day Holy Days Pigeonists observe 4 different Holy Days in the Pigeonist Coolendar Year. The holy days are: * October 3rd - The foundation of Pigeonism and the Order of the Anchor * August 7th - The birth of Acadia, the official alliance of Pigeonism * June 13th - National Pigeon Day, and the first day of The Migration * October 5th, 2019 - After Pigeonism came into faith, TheNG loots $4.2 Billion on Guardian's offshore bank. (The Awakening of the Holy Coo Spirit) Category:Religion